


Good Enough

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Good Theo Raeken, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: I'm in love with you.Five words, so simple, yet they sent the ground crumbling beneath Theo's feet.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Prompts [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who wanted “I’m not good enough for you.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/621931682722889728/prompt-list) of prompts.

The sun is setting in the sky. There's a perfect view from Theo's spot on the porch swing in the Geyer's backyard. It's usually a gorgeous sight, but tonight Theo hardly notices. 

His mind is elsewhere, his head spinning with information new and old. 

_I'm in love with you._

Five words, so simple, yet they sent the ground crumbling beneath Theo's feet. To anyone else those words would have stirred a happier reaction. 

But not for Theo. Not when he's the last person that deserves to hear them. 

The last person that had told him they loved him had died because of him. He can't help but feel like there's a curse on his heart now. 

How can he love with something that never should have been his in the first place? 

He does, though. He loves so deeply. He just never thought that love would be returned. That he deserved it. 

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It doesn't matter now. He screwed it all up by running away. 

"I'm not good enough for you," he whispers.

There's a growl from behind him and he tenses. 

_Liam_.

Theo's still as Liam walks out onto the patio. He stands in front of him, his hands balled into fists as he glares down at Theo. 

"Why don't you let me decide for myself what and who is good enough for me?" Liam says. 

"Liam…"

"No," Liam says, pointing a finger at him. "You don't get to speak yet. You were fine with running out without saying anything, so now you can listen."

It would be easy to snark back and push Liam's buttons. It's what they're used to. But he doesn't. He was an idiot. He owes it to Liam to hear him out. 

"I know who you are Theo," Liam says. "I know what you've done. Maybe not all of it, but enough. And I don't care. You're not that guy anymore. I know that. The pack knows that. Hell even Stiles can see that. I just wish that you would believe it."

"Liam…"

"I thought you didn't love me," Liam says, his voice smaller. Theo hates himself for it. "That maybe I read things wrong and I'd screwed it up. But that's not true, is it? You're just being a self-deprecating idiot."

If Theo truly was that idiot he would tell Liam he doesn't love him. He'd know it was a lie, but maybe he'd let him go. He could move on.

But then he looks at Liam, really looks at him. He sees the vulnerability and hope beneath the anger.

"I am an idiot," Theo says. He reaches out and takes Liam's hand and pulls him closer. "But you've known that for a while."

"True, but I didn't realize exactly how much until today."

"I don't want to screw this up," Theo says, his voice choked up with emotion. "I don't want to hurt you, or lose you."

Liam touches his cheek. That single act filled with more gentleness than Theo can ever remember receiving. "You won't. I know you're scared. I am too. But I love you, and I trust you. I need you to trust me."

"I love you and I..." Theo says. He uses Liam's hand to pull him down onto his lap. Liam makes a noise of surprise before quickly selling into his arms. "I trust you," Theo tells him. "Of course I trust you."

Liam smiles and leans in, slowly, as if he's giving Theo the chance to pull away. Theo doesn't. He's always been good at running and driving people away. But Liam's right, he's not that guy anymore. He’s tired of running away. And this better Theo would be foolish if he didn't take this chance. So he pulls Liam closer and fits their lips together. Liam's kisses are like his touch, soft and reverent. They chip away at Theo's doubts and insecurities, leaving him raw and open. But Theo has never felt safer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
